


Profane Poetry Redux

by HomemadeLemonade



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Haiku, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomemadeLemonade/pseuds/HomemadeLemonade
Summary: Profane Poetry is back!One haiku per episode in tribute to the first six seasons of our former favourite show.As with the original Profane Poetry, each haiku references plot points or themes and a line of dialogue.Seasons 3 and 4 complete in Chapters 3 and 4.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started scribbling haiku after CF S5, the lovely NES was very supportive and suggested I write one for each episode.
> 
> At the time I scoffed, quietly horrified at the thought of so much work and doubtful of my ability to rise to the challenge. But the idea kept resurfacing in my mind so I started chipping away at it, and have been ever since.
> 
> For you, NES ♥

**1.01 Pilot**

Bold, brilliant, obsessed  
“What the fuck are you doing?”  
Whatever it takes

 

**1.02 Grace**

First sighting in years  
“Are you fucking kidding me?”  
Cue the hero card

 

**1.03 Clean Skin**

“She’s a welcome gift”  
Families, escorts, first homes  
Not quite what they seem

 

**1.04 Semper I**

Tight focus widens  
New faces move into frame  
“Smile for the cameras”

 

**1.05 Blind Spot**

Captive, hero, foe  
Mentor, radical, pussy  
“Do you know this man?”

 

**1.06 The Good Soldier**

Exit plans, lost loves,  
Polygraphs, peace offerings  
“We’re not fine, we’re fucked!”

 

**1.07 The Weekend**

Who is playing who  
Truth or Dare or the long game  
The stakes? “Marine One”

 

**1.08 Achilles Heel**

Affairs, tip-offs, shots  
“It should never have happened”  
More innocents lost

 

**1.09 Crossfire**

Impassioned appeals  
“They call it a Hail Mary”  
Missions back on track

 

**1.10 Representative Brody**

Interrogation  
Trap-baiting, tilt at Congress  
“Off to work we go”

 

**1.11 The Vest**

Damaged but not done  
“You’re one tough motherfucker”  
Focussed on the task

 

**1.12 Marine One**

Broken, bereft, lost  
“I can’t take this anymore”  
A name pierced the veil

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**2.01 The Smile**

“...a good citizen”  
Cultivating a new life  
One smile, she was back

 

**2.02 Beirut is Back**

Fragile calm broken  
“It fucked me up, being wrong”  
Impulsive brilliance

 

**2.03 State of Independence**

Murder, suicide  
Acts of fear, desperation  
“My God, I was right”

 

**2.04 New Car Smell**

Heard, “Crap, I’m nervous”  
Gave smiling reassurance  
And like that, he fell

 

**2.05 Q & A**

Why did she love him?  
“Talk to me _motherfucker!_ ”  
My knife in his hand

 

**2.06 A Gettysburg Address**

Tailored solution  
“ _...it’s full fucking disclosure!_ ”  
Lambs to the slaughter

 

**2.07 The Clearing**

It isn’t easy  
“Not when you’ve chosen someone”  
Love, loss, luck, waiting

 

**2.08 I’ll Fly Away**

Frowning, sweating Quinn  
_“…a stage five delusional  
__getting laid!”_ – crank it

_Special thanks to our beloved Queen of Smut, SourCherryBlossom, for her permission to include this haiku extracted from one of her comments on Profane Poetry  
_

 

**2.09 Two Hats**

Task force closes in  
“I’m your best friend in the world”  
Execution stayed

 

**2.10 Broken Hearts**

Cover ups, vengeance  
“Man gambles with what he has”  
Risk versus reward

 

**2.11 In Memoriam**

Mission successful  
“You must be very happy”  
Time to tie loose ends

 

**2.12 The Choice**

Threats, farewells, advice  
“Don’t fuckin’ sugar coat it”  
Tragic reprisals


	3. Chapter 3

**3.01 Tin Man is Down**

Assassinations  
Targets, colleagues, truth and souls  
“Take ‘em, take ‘em all”

 

**3.02 Uh… Oo… Aw**

Exploitation, risk  
“It will all have been worth it”  
Greatest lie of all

 

**3.03 Tower of David**

Incarceration  
“I would rather die in here”  
Prisoner or prize

 

**3.04 Game On**

Funds frozen, rights waived  
“You’ve been very, very brave”  
All means to an end

 

**3.05 The Yoga Play**

Games of ducks and drakes  
Ruses, hides, prey acquired  
“We’re back in business”

 

**3.06 Still Positive**

Murder, recruitment  
“…just the fucking beginning”  
Circles of life, death

 

**3.07 Gerontion**

Daring plans, fresh clothes  
Revelations, confessions  
“Whatever you need…”

 

**3.08 A Red Wheelbarrow**

 “Come here, come closer”  
Suspect dead, questions abound  
Shots fired, near, far

 

**3.09 One Last Thing**

Coerce, atone, kill  
“You just have to be willing”  
A mission takes shape

 

**3.10 Good Night**

Casualties mount  
Passenger seizes control  
“I’ll be damned” – lines crossed

 

**3.11 Big Man in Tehran**

Redemption, regret  
“Let’s get it done. Do it now.”  
Death, the start and end

 

**3.12 The Star**

“That kid is a gift”  
New life, hope, from the ashes  
Sadness overwhelms


	4. Chapter 4

**4.01 The Drone Queen**

Drones, destruction, death  
“Give me a goddamn minute!”  
Condemned by choices

 

**4.02 Trylon and Perisphere**

Spiralling, brawling  
“This kind of brightened my day”  
Drowning safe at home

 

**4.03 Shalwar Kameez**

He was almost out  
“God, I fucking love you, Quinn”  
If only she did

 

**4.04 Iron in the Fire**

Confessions, questions  
“We may have a game changer…”  
Target back in frame

 

**4.05 About a Boy**

The trade, way of life  
“Lie, manipulate, exploit”  
No line can’t be crossed

 

**4.06 From A to B and Back Again**

He saw in horror  
Her humanity vanish  
_“Wipe that fucker out!”_

 

**4.07 Redux**

Warrior returns  
“It’s a goddamn homecoming”  
Safe passage assured

 

**4.08 Halfway to a Donut**

Security breached  
“Escape or die, I promise”  
Choices bad and worse

 

**4.09 There’s Something Else Going On**

Convoy takes fire  
Barbarians at the door  
“What the fucking fuck?!”

 

**4.10 13 Hours in Islamabad**

Aftermath – death, guilt  
“Will this ever fucking end?”  
Lone crusade begins

 

**4.11 Krieg Nicht Lieb**

Targets in his sights  
A choice between heart and head  
“Goddamn you, Carrie!”

 

**4.12 Long Time Coming**

Missed him by minutes  
“Give me what I fucking want!”  
 Fragile hopes shattered


	6. Chapter 6

**6.01 Fair Game**

Calm, sane, purposeful  
Mom, friend, advocate - jackpot  
or "Small potatoes"


End file.
